cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope Mikaelson
Hope Andrea Mikaelson is a main character in . She is the tribrid daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall-Kenner. She is a student of the Salvatore Boarding School, and the first naturally born hybrid. As of the season one finale, Hope sacrificed herself in order to protect Landon Kirby, from a terrible fate. Hope is a member of the Mikaelson Family, Labonair Family, Kenner Family and an unnamed family of werewolves. She is by birthright a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack and the North East Atlantic Pack, as well as an unnamed witch family, and the only child fathered by the Original Hybrid. Early History Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall slept together and conceived a child. The witch revealed that Hayley was, in fact, pregnant with Klaus' child. She revealed that the baby is one of Nature's "loopholes". She later revealed that it was because of Klaus' werewolf side that Hope was conceived. Sophie then demands that Klaus help her or she will kill the baby and its mother. Klaus initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Hayley and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from , and an exchange from , he later changed his mind. When Elijah asked him about Hayley and their unborn child, Klaus replied to him that "every king needs an heir." Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In I'll Never Give Up Hope, Hope wakes up in Malivore and sees she's still alive. Hope wanders the area and is nearly sucked through a mysterious rift but is caught by Clarke. After the rift closes, Clarke greets her while she is less than pleased to meets up with him again. Clarke tells her they are inside his father, though for some reason allowed to wander. Hope summarizes that her tribid status is allowing this, upset she failed to destroy Malivore. Refusing to work with Clarke, she sends him off with a mimicry spell. Later on, she is nearly attacked but Clarke appears again. This time, she allows him to follow but doesn't trust him, as they wander for what he guesses months until a rift opens but Clarke "helps". Suspicious, Hope casts a truth spell on Clarke who is compelled to admit that his father is trying to expel her because of her heritage and usage of magic he was attempting to hitch a ride with her. Learning her way out, Hope awaits the next rift and bids farewell to Clarke. Hope returns to Earth and goes to school but discovers that she is still forgotten after Dorian doesn't remember her. She is forced to sneak on campus, going to find Landon. She finds Landon kissing Josie and is devastated by this. During You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, she and Alaric receive word of disappearances around the Salvatore School. They note on how the creature is eating werewolves. She and Landon meet again with him is surprised that Hope is on the football team of an opposing school. He is intrigued by her, while she tries to shrug it off but things become awkward when he tackles her. To get away, she fakes an injury and leaves the game. Later on, he finds her snooping in his room and confronts her. She is forced to admit her status as a witch and how she needs to stop a monster, to which he offers to come with her. In the forest, he confides about Rafael and she realizes she needs to turn him back while understanding Landon's pain while giving comfort. After finding the monster, Hope has Landon turn around as she strips naked and turns into a werewolf, something that leaves him wondering on who she really is. However, the monster ignores her and targets Landon. After realizing the monster was after Landon, she returns to find him and apologizes before seeing he is gone. Hope then spots Rafael who is still in werewolf form, he appears ready to attack but doesn't and tries to leave but she gets through to him and promises to help even if he can't remember her. Hope later changes Rafael back to his human form and he saves Landon from the monster. In Since When Do You Speak Japanese?, Hope is summoned by Alaric who tries to recommend that she enroll in Salvatore School but she refuses. Hope then confesses that her reason is Landon and describes her love of Landon. In Screw Endgame, she is at the park looking at the Malivore portal while exercising. Hope receives a shock when Lizzie appears and reveals that she has regained her memories of her. The stunned Hope is told that Josie's black magic spell allowed Lizzie to regain her memories. Happy someone recalls her, Hope tries to hug her friend but Lizzie stops this and tells her that Josie and Landon are going to use the night to consummate the relationship. Hope and Lizzie are then sucked into a 80's game universe by the latest Malivore creature and repeatedely die while being chased by a Minotaur. After a series of deaths, Hope and Lizzie talk about the supposed destinies until the Keeper offers one of them the chance to escape while one takes her place. Open initially wanted to take the place because no one remembers her besides Lizzie. However Lizzie knocks her out and goes to meet with the keeper but ultimately denied the offer in together she and Hope kill the monster. The two are released along with the keeper who they forgive and decide to go have fun at the dance. Arriving at the dance, Hope decides not to interfere with Josie and Landon's relationship while telling Lizzie that she just needs to move on. The pair then decide to make the most of the dance before Lizzie tells Hope that she's happy to have her back. Hope smiles at this and is happy when Lizzie invites her for a hug and she gladly accepts the offer. Hope then moves to hang out with Rafael after he asked her for a dance. During That's Nothing I Had to Remember, Hope run from the beast and arrive at the gym. Realizing the Croatoan feeds on secrets, Hope and Lizzie confess some of their own, with both being shocked by a few. Despite that, nothing works and Hope realizes they have to confess the biggest one: her return. Soon Josie arrives and Hope watches as Josie performs a black magic spell, which restores everyone's memories of her. Hope leaves Lizzie to watch Josie as she goes after the Croatoan and arrives to Landon's location, just as he is being captured. Landon is shocked to see her and argues with Hope, to her annoyance. The two bicker until MG arrives to Hope and Landon's location remarking that their arguing allowed him to find them. MG gives Hope the charm and the Croatoan is killed by Hope. With the threat gone, Hope tries to talk to Landon who angrily walks off. Hope goes to the town festival and sits at a table before Rafael finds her and the friends catch up while she invites him to sit with her but he refuses and decides to come clean. Rafael then comes forward and admits that he always had feelings for Hope, something that surprised her. He also cuts off associations with Hope for a way to back up Landon. Having just been rejected by Landon for her lies, Hope is devastated by this and watches as Rafael walks off. As Hope is depressed, a voice calls out to her and she sees her aunt Freya Mikaelson. Having been down on her luck, Hope happily hugs her aunt who is overjoyed at the reunion. In It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough, Hope is at the park watching the portal before Lizzie and Josie arrive. Hope is worried with Josie while Lizzie tries to lighten the mood by telling them of how her episodes turned out to be lies. Hope inquires on Sebastian and is told of his plans to enroll at the school and she sees him no different from MG. After Josie compares MG's act to Hope about secrets, Hope speaks up to state she didn't mean to be secretive. Josie is not particularly moved by this. After a small sarcastic cheer at team work, they meet and quickly catch a new monster. She later meets Alaric again and updates him on the monster situation. However, he surprises her by embracing her remarking that knowing her pain was hard but now having his memories makes it easier. Hope is happy when Alaric expresses joy to recall her, cracking a smile at this and hug him back. After the ordeal with Clarke, Hope arrives to Josie and Lizzie's room to talk. Lizzie excuses herself and Hope talks with Josie about her decision to re-enter the school before they find out Landon is using the magic pen and voices intentions to leave the school to avoid monster attacks. Both girls are devastated but note even without him, they are strong. With that, they reconcile and eat ice cream Lizzie brought. During This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent, Hope is confused as to why her teachers and peers are going holiday crazed. Later on she talks with Lizzie and see she still her usual cranky self to her relief. Hope then does research before learning the creature is Krampus and tries to snap everyone out of their delusion by stating Santa doesn't exist. She watches as Alaric rallies everyone and seemingly kills Krampus with his bow and arrow but then sees everyone is still in their holiday spirits. Confused, Hope wonders why this is happening until an unknown figure emerges from Krampus's bag and is revealed to be Santa Claus. Shocked that she was wrong about his existence, Hope suddenly smiles to see him and is surprised Santa knows her name before revealing how he was trapped. Hope then sees Krampus has survived. Hope then watches as Krampus and Santa fight while cheering for her new ally and tosses him the weapon that could kill it. After Santa defeats Krampus, Hope cheers him on. Hope later goes outside where she watches Santa fly by wishing her well and smiles at the gesture before Landon meets her. Landon talks with her and goes to end things with Josie and ultimately she and Landon reconcile. In I Couldn't Have Done This Without You, Hope is reinstated in the school and is back with Landon. She faces two new problems in her new roommate Alyssa and the fact that Josie is keeping distant from her because of Landon dumping her. During This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies, Hope continues to have problems with Alyssa while training Landon. Soon her negative emotions rise and Hope starts to argue with Alyssa while treating Landon coldly. Landon and Wade tell her and Lizzie that a monster called the Quareen, unseen by everyone is doing this. After briefly considering this, they decided to search but end up turning Wade away for believing he is a Fairy. However, after Landon is affected despite being supposedly immune, they realize Wade is the key in defeating the monster. They gather up everyone in the school for them to help Wade in getting his powers. At first nothing happens, this forced Landon to attack the monster to motivate Wade. Hope is worried when the Quareen manifests and Landon is killed but amazed to see Wade has activated his powers. Hope is speechless when Wade shows his wings confirming his theory of being a fairy. She smiles when he destroys the beast and tends to Landon while he revives. Personality Hope has also expressed the belief that her existence is some sort of "cosmic mistake." Surrendering to this mindset would mean buckling under the burden of her family legacy, and could lead Hope down a dark and uncharted path. As the tribrid, Hope has the power to challenge the world, but she must first accept that she has not only the potential but the willingness to become the hero she was born to be.Hope's Psychological Evaluation Physical Appearance Hope looks like her mother. Hope has inherited her father's eyes. As a baby she had dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. As a child she has long auburn hair and light blue eyes. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Hope also has little dimples in her cheeks. Now as a teenager, Hope has auburn hair and light blue eyes. She is also described her peers, as very beautiful. As a Labonair, she has the Crescent birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her mother and distant relatives, Eve and Lana, and the Hollow. In her wolf form, Hope possesses white fur and has the typical glowing yellow eyes that comes with Lycanthropy. Powers and Abilities |-|Witch= Hope has improved control over her magic as a teenager; however, such control is lost during bursts of anger. Conversely, she's headstrong and strong-willed as she cast a boundary spell to entrap her father inside the Abattoir. Hope has also shown skill in creating her own spells, such that she created a spell combined with a cloaking spell that she performed on Hayley, as she was the one to kidnap her and lure Klaus back to New Orleans. She claimed that it was the "perfect" cloaking spell and that it would keep her safe; despite this claim, she was kidnapped again. While she was the Hollow's vessel, containing both her spirit and Dark Magic, Hope's magic was amplified by that of the Hollow, as she whispered to Hope in her attempt to corrupt her. During this time, her telekinesis and pain infliction seemed to be amplified as purging her pain, by using her magic, seemed to be the only course of treatment. |-|Werewolf= Hope is also part werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. Prior to triggering her curse, she displayed some increased agility and grace, above that of a normal human. Since she has triggered her werewolf gene, she has gained all of the powers of lycanthropy, with the additional abilities of those having been born of the Crescent Wolf pack, such as Transformation Control but this ability can also come from its tribrid nature. The first transformation, however, is a rite of passage and cannot be controlled, according to Klaus. This would classify her werewolf nature as an Evolved Werewolf. Furthermore, despite that the werewolf curse was originally cast upon Native American witches preventing them and their descendants from using magic, Hope's lycanthropy does not negate her ability to practice magic. |-|Vampire= Although Hope is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass, her blood can also heal others with been shot with weaponized Malivore bullets. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids, an ability only possessed by one other supernatural being; the Original Hybrid, her father. If Hope were to die, her vampiric gene might be activated and she could become a complete tribrid or her ability to practice magic will cancel out and she will become a vampire-werewolf hybrid. The result is uncertain. Weaknesses As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species, the full extent, and limits of Hope's weaknesses are currently unknown. Relationships Landon Kirby They grew to be friends and it was clear they shared a connection more than that of friends. However, Landon moved away from Mystic Falls they lost contact for two years. They reconnected when Landon's foster brother turned into a werewolf and Landon decided to be there with him, against Hope's advice, leading to Landon learning about the supernatural. To keep him from danger, Alaric decided to have him compelled and sent away; however, Landon betrayed Hope and the school by stealing a supernatural knife after the compulsion failed. Hope planned on confronting him about his betrayal, even armed with a death spell, but Alaric later rebuked her for this. Landon genuinely explained that the supernatural knife caused him to lie to Hope, but she didn't believe him. Despite what Landon had done, he was provided shelter at the Boarding School and putting their differences aside, he was willing to help Hope and school to investigate the missing reports of two Mystic Falls high schoolers. She attempts to save their friendship by starting a genuine conversation, but he cuts her off by explaining that he wished she had his back and that she just blamed him for everything that happened despite it not being his fault. Their back-and-forth prodding comes to head, when Hope, asked by Alaric, has to conduct a series of magical tests on Landon to determine whether he's supernatural. The tests, however, prove negative. She eventually forgives him for hurting her, but later, when seeing Landon off, he says he's not surprised she voted 'no' to keep him at the school. However, they resolve their issues when Hope gives him a magical compass and sends him to New Orleans in the hopes to locate his birth family and they share a heartfelt kiss. After Landon activates the magical compass, indicating that he was in trouble, Hope tracks Landon to Kansas and to his birth mother, Seylah Chelon. With Landon safe from immediate harm, they reconnect, though before things get too physical, they're interrupted by Alaric. They eventually make their way back to the Boarding School where Hope asks Landon to be her boyfriend, to which he says yes. After this, Hope initiates another kiss. Following her sacrifice to Malivore, Landon has forgotten her and moved on. Hope is devastated at this especially since he moved on to Josie. Even after he regained his memories, she was upset that he turned her away for not telling him the truth. However, she was ultimately happy that they reconcile. Alaric Saltzman For the past two years and after Klaus' death, Alaric has acted like another father figure to Hope, which Lizzie and Josie are quite jealous of. He often gives her advice and she takes it. Alaric also tries to mentor and convince Hope to step out of her comfort zone, as a father figure normally tried to do with their children. Alaric is also Hope's headmaster at her boarding school and also her coach in learning how to fight, physically of course. Hope sometimes jokes with Alaric saying that she'll need a new fighting mentor being Alaric is growing older. However, they remain close as much as a non-biological fatherly-daughterly coupling can be. Other Relationships * Hope and Roman (Former Enemies/Ex-Friends/Ex-Classmates/Kissed/Allies) * Hope and Lizzie (Former Frenemies/Classmates/Friends/Allies) * Hope and Josie (Former Frenemies/Classmates/Friends/Allies) * Hope and Rafael (Allies/Friends/Classmates/Former Enemies/Rafael is attracted to her) * Hope and MG (Allies/Friends/Classmates) * Hope and Penelope (Former Classmates/Former Allies) Appearances Season One * This is the Part Where You Run * Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn * We're Being Punked, Pedro * Hope is Not the Goal * Malivore * Mombie Dearest * Death Keeps Knocking On My Door * Maybe I Should Start From The End * What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? * There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True * We're Gonna Need A Spotlight * There's a Mummy on Main Street * The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do * Let's Just Finish the Dance * I'll Tell You a Story * There's Always a Loophole Season Two * I'll Never Give Up Hope * This Year Will Be Different * You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know * Since When Do You Speak Japanese? * Screw Endgame * That's Nothing I Had to Remember * It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough * This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent * I Couldn't Have Done This Without You * This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies * What Cupid Problem? * Kai Parker Screwed Us * You Can't Save Them All Name * Hope is a feminine first name of English origin referring to a positive expectation or to the theological virtue of hope.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/hope * The name Andrea is a French baby name. In French the meaning of the name Andrea is: Brave. A feminine form of the Greek Andrew, meaning manly or brave.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/andrea * The surname Mikaeslon is Norse meaning "Son of Mikael". Tropes * Daddy's Girl: Formerly. Her father adored her and she loved him dearly, despite the awful things he's done, and is shown to still be mourning him. * Doom Magnet: Having had multiple attempts on her life and having been attemtedly sacrificed by radical, over-zealous New Orleans witches even when her mother was still carrying her, targeted by her paternal grandmother Esther and her power sought after by her great aunt Dahlia, having been possessed by the Dark spirit, the Hollow when she was seven. Hope even considers herself a cosmic mistake aware of the circumstances concerning her existence. The repetitive losses and grief she's experienced, as well as her Mikaelson family's history are supposedly why she keeps people at arm's length. * Emo Teen: Hope is known for harboring feelings of contempt so intense after she feels betrayed she contemplates killing someone (i.e. Landon) and having emotional breakdowns given her lot in life, including her Mikaelson family's dysfunctional, tragic and violent past. She compares herself to Lizzie over an argument. Gallery Trivia * In There's a Mummy on Main Street, Josie revealed that she had a crush on Hope. ** During That's Nothing I Had to Remember, it is revealed Hope had a week long crush on Josie when they were fourteen. * She and Lizzie were rivals for most of Season One but in the finale, Lizzie calls Hope a friend and she accepted the offer. ** This is further explored in season two, where Lizzie is the first of everyone to recall Hope. * She is immune to the memory loss of Malivore. * Hope initially did not believe in Santa until she saw him in This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent. References Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Female Characters